Humor
by Arkady Nekozukii
Summary: Algunas locuras de GW (pero en especial de Duo)


Nota: Esto no es un fanfic, son algunas partes de la sección de Humor de "El Templo de Shinigami", si desean ver mas de estas boberías, visiten dicha pagina.  
  
**¿Que pasaría si......?** ... Deathscythe usará un látigo por arma?  
  
... Relena se enamorará de Duo en vez de Heero?  
  
... Trowa y Duo intercambiaran atuendos?  
  
... los Gundams estuvieran hechos de chicle en vez de Gundaminium?  
  
... los pilotos Gundam fueran en realidad Sailor Scouts? (¡Por el poder de Deathscythe! ¡Transformación!)  
  
... Heero se peinará decente?  
  
... el verdadero nombre de Heero fuera Pánfilo? (¡Hey! Si Trowa es Triton...)  
  
... Relena jamás se hubiera hecho Reina del Mundo? (todo hubiera sido mejor...)  
  
... el Gundam de Heero fuera rosa?  
  
... Trowa se cayera en una de sus volteretas?  
  
... Quatre bebiera cerveza en vez de té?  
  
... Wufei fuera bailarín en vez de artista marcial?  
  
... Heero condujera un show tipo "Cristina"?  
  
... Rashid y sus hombres formarán un grupo musical?  
  
... el "Vals Interminable" se llamará "La Disco Interminable"?  
  
... Dorothy se depilara las cejas?  
  
... Wufei se hubiera convertido en gigolo?  
  
... Trowa fuera el hermano perdido de Quatre? (¡Piensen! Trowa se parece al Sr. Winner...)  
  
... la serie se llamará Relena Gundam Captor?  
  
... Wufei fuera pelón y su cabello estuviera pintado?  
  
... Goku hubiera sido quien piloteará un Gundam? (¿uh? ¿eso que tiene que ver?)  
  
... Duo dejará su cabello suelto?  
  
... Trowa se cortará su fleco? ¿Acaso vería el mundo mejor?  
  
... Heero tuviera modales?  
  
... Wufei fuera una mujer?!  
  
... Duo fuera mudo?  
  
... Duo y Heero fueran primos?  
  
... el Gundam de Trowa se llamara HeavyHair?  
  
... Quatre fuera gordo?  
  
... los pilotos Gundam fueran viejos de 70 años?  
  
... los pilotos Gundam fueran bebés de 2 años?  
  
... Heero hubiera matado a Relena?  
  
... Duo fuera en verdad un sacerdote?  
  
... el jefe de Oz fuera en realidad el Mago de OZ?  
  
... Relena fuera una guerrillera tipo Rambo?  
  
... Catherine hubiera matado a Trowa desde el principio con sus cuchillas?  
  
... Quatre y Trowa por fin hicieran su relación oficial?  
  
... todo el elenco masculino hubieran sido mujeres?!  
  
**Lo que se podría hacer si tuvieras una trenza como la de Duo....**  
  
1.- Enredarla alrededor de tu cuello y usarla de bufanda.  
  
2.- Si alguien detrás tuyo y te molesta usas tu trenza como látigo y lo golpeas.  
  
3.- La amarras alrededor de tu mejor amigo/a.  
  
4.- Volverte un encantador de serpientes  
  
5.- Esconder cosas en ella  
  
6.- Usarla para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz de las personas mientras duermen.  
  
7.- Úsala como plumero  
  
8.- Úsala como brocha  
  
9.- Úsala como almohada  
  
10.- Si te molestas con alguien, ahórcalos con ella  
  
11.- Si alguien se molesta contigo... ellos son los que te ahorcaran  
  
12.- ¡Nómbrala y conviértela en tu mascota! (es fácil de alimentar y jamás se te perderá...)  
  
**Sabes que estas obsesionada con Duo cuando....**  
  
1.- Obligas a tu amigos, hermanos, papás y hasta a tu mascota a ver Gundam Wing solo para que vean a Duo y le juren fidelidad eterna.  
  
2.- Cada que ves a un sujeto con una camisa hawaiana vas tras él a preguntarle como va Deathscythe.  
  
3.- Estas dejando crecer tu cabello para poder trenzarlo  
  
4.- Pasas horas discutiendo con las otras fans de Duo si sus ojos son violetas o cobalto...  
  
5.- Cuando se ponen de acuerdo se compran pupilentes de ese color y se los ponen.  
  
6.- Cambias todo tu guardarropa a trajes negros  
  
7.- Tienes tu cuarto lleno de posters de Duo.  
  
8.- Tienes barajas de Duo  
  
9.- Y albums de Duo  
  
10.- Tazas de Duo.  
  
11.- Eso sin contar los 10 Gigabytes lleno de imágenes y cosas suyas O_O!!  
  
12.- Te autodeclaras Shinigami  
  
13.- Si alguien te contradice, lo amenaza con llevarlo al infierno.  
  
14.- Te compras una cruz como la de él y la llevas a todos lados... y ni siquiera eres católico.  
  
15.- Te la pasas discutiendo con tus hermanos y/o amigos sobre como Duo es el mejor piloto y podría ganarle a Heero con Deathscythe  
  
16.- Buscas cualquier excusa para decir alguna frase de Duo.  
  
17.- Cuando golpean a Duo te pones a llorar.  
  
18.- Si alguien te dice que Duo es un "dibujito" tu sacas una pistola y les disparas. Dos veces.  
  
19.- Lees cualquier fanfic sobre Duo.  
  
20.- Sin quedar satisfecha, escribes tu propio fanfic describiendo la grandeza de Duo  
  
21.- Recuerdas cada gesto que hizo en la serie y puedes imitarlo perfectamente. ¡Hasta cuando se tiro del hospital!  
  
22.- Recuerdas cada dialogo de Duo en castellano, ingles, japonés, italiano, portugués....  
  
23.- Le dedicas poemas a Duo.  
  
24.- Dibujas a Duo.  
  
25.- Sueñas con Duo.  
  
26.- Gritas de emoción cada vez que Duo aparece en la tele.  
  
27.- Así sea solo por un segundo en un comercial.  
  
28.- Le has puesto un templo en cualquier rincón de tu cuarto con su foto rodeada de velas, incienso y miles de muñequitos de Duo.  
  
29.- Cada vez que visitas ese templo te vistes como una miko y hasta llevas las plantas y ofrendas.  
  
30.- Compras cualquier doujinshi de GW si es que aparece Duo.  
  
31.- Te cambias tu apellido a Maxwell.  
  
32.- Pintas tu carro de negro y lo nombras Deathscythe.  
  
33.- Le pones a tu mascota Shinigami  
  
34.- Bautizas a tu hijo Duo.  
  
35.- Cada vez que vez un anime y algún personaje tiene ojos violeta, tu suspiras y dices "Duo...."  
  
36.- No puedes ver una trenza castaña porque persigues al dueño gritando "¡Duo!" todo el tiempo.  
  
37.- Tus amigos hace mucho se acostumbraron a verte hacer esto -_-U  
  
38.- Les dices a tus enemigos que los llevarás al infierno.  
  
39.- Te unes a cualquier club de Duo que exista.  
  
40.- Tu numero favorito es el 2  
  
41.- Ya no quieres ser el #1. Prefieres ser el #2 =)  
  
42.- Lloraste cuando Trowa destruyo Deathscythe  
  
43.- Tus amigos de la escuela piensan que Duo es real debido al modo que hablas de él.  
  
44.- Debido a que lees muchos fanfics de Duo, ahora solo sabes maldecir en japonés (Kuso!)  
  
45.- Piensas que Duo debería de ser el personaje principal en vez de Heero  
  
46.- Piensas que no hay nadie mejor para Duo que tú.  
  
47.- Tienes tu propia Guadaña  
  
48.- Ves un avión y gritas "¡Es Deathscythe!"  
  
49.- En el directorio telefónico buscas el apellido Maxwell  
  
50.- Llamas a las personas que encontraste con el apellido Maxwell  
  
51.- De la nada te comienzas a interesar por la religión católica.  
  
52.- Tu nickname lleva "Duo", "Maxwell" o "Shinigami" en el.  
  
53.- Haces el segundo OVA de Gundam Wing y solo se trata de Duo.  
  
54.- Crees que "Duo" es un nombre normal.  
  
55.- Sueñas que eres Hilde y Duo va a rescatarte  
  
56.- Corres por la calle profesando a gritos la magnificencia de Duo  
  
57.- Te desilusionaste cuando Duo no salió en los oscares como el más guapo.  
  
58.- Te encargan la biografía de alguien importante y tu llevas la de Duo  
  
59.- Crees poder manejar un Mobile Suit  
  
60.- Cortaste con tu novio porque sabías que jamás competiría contra Duo.  
  
61.- Escribes una canción sobre Duo  
  
62.- Escribes su nombre en tus cuadernos cuando estas en clase.  
  
63.- Llevas su foto a todos lados.  
  
64.- Cuando te enfrentas a problemas piensas: '¿Qué haría Duo en mi situación? '  
  
65.- Te metes a la NASA solo para poder llegar a L2.  
  
66.- Escribes tu tesis sobre Duo...  
  
67.- ... pero admites tu error al tratar de simplificar la grandeza de Duo en tan pocas hojas y decides escribir un libro de él.  
  
68.- Solo te conectas a Internet para buscar cosas de Duo  
  
69.-Deseas casarte con Duo, pese a que él no es real (¿no es real? ¡Agh! *se suicida*)  
  
70. Estas tentada a pedirle a tu sacerdote que te de uno de sus atuendos o que te diga donde conseguirlos.  
  
71. En una convención de anime cazas y fotografías a cada persona disfrazada como Duo.  
  
72. Te encanta que la gente se queje de lo mucho que hablas, porque eso significa que te pareces a Duo.  
  
73. Te ríes cada vez que alguien dice la palabra "Dúo" en alguna conversación.  
  
74. Tienes una larga trenza castaña... pese a tener cabello negro.  
  
75. Te preguntas que champú usa Duo.  
  
76. La placa de tu carro dice "Duo"  
  
77. Un amigo ve tus dibujos y se pregunta porque es el mismo personaje siempre.  
  
78. Le gritas a Heero por pegarle a Duo en el OVA  
  
79. Sigues comprando cosas de Duo, pese a no tener espacio para guardarlas.  
  
80. Te sabes de memoria todas las canciones de Duo  
  
81. Puedes escuchar esas canciones una y otra, y otra vez.  
  
82. Fantaseas como serían los hijos tuyos y de Duo.  
  
83. Gruñes cada que alguien menciona a Hilde.  
  
84. Has hecho al menos 20 cosas que dice esta lista.  
  
85. Aun sigues leyendo esta lista.  
  
86. Sientes celos de Heero porque él y Duo siempre están juntos en misiones.  
  
87. Sientes celos de Hilde porque siempre que sale en algún episodio ella y Duo están juntos  
  
**¿Haz notado que...** ... Heero saca su arma de la nada siempre que es necesaria? ¿De donde la sacara? No hay mucho espacio en esos shorts... y ni siquiera tiene bolsas... ... si, claro, Heero saca dicha pistola, pero nunca la usa?! ¿Será solo un tic nervioso? ... el cabello de Trowa nunca se cae? ¡Eso es físicamente imposible! ¿Acaso no conoce la ley de la gravedad? ¿O qué gel usara? ... Heero sobrevive prácticamente todo? Checate: se ahoga, le disparan, se tira de un edificio, se autodestruye, etc. ¿Es inmortal o que? ... Relena se la pasa gritando para que Heero vaya a matarla? Es decir, claro, quiere ver a Heero, ¡pero no tiene porque desear su propia muerte! ... Zechs es un verdadero indeciso? Fue el único personaje que estuvo del lado de todas las organizaciones: La Alianza, Oz, el Reino Zank, los rebeldes, los pilotos Gundams y Colmillo Blanco. ... Heero y Relena se la pasan diciendo el nombre del otro al menos una vez cada capitulo? Es decir, ya cacéense, quieren? ... la ropa de los personajes es ridícula? Fíjate bien: Heero y sus shorts de licra, Relena y sus faldotas, Duo y su traje de sacerdote, Quatre y su traje de vestir... con camisas rosas o lilas, Trowa y sus pantalones de payaso, Wufei y su traje blanco. Es decir, ¿BLANCO? ¿Para pelear? ¿Y como nunca se ensucia? Y aun no he comentado la capa de Treize, la mascara de Zechs y el uniforme soso de Noin... ... Heero amenaza de muerte por lo menos una vez a cada personaje? A Relena, a Duo, a Treize, a Trowa y a prácticamente todo el elenco. Y lo curioso: ¡nunca lo cumple! ... Noin no tiene autoestima? ¿Porque tiene que pasársela como perrito faldero de los hermanos Peacecraft? ... Heero se la pasa diciendo "Misión Aceptada", pero rara vez termina de decir "Misión Cumplida"? ... cada vez que Relena abre la boca para decirle algo a Heero, este se le queda viendo confundido/asombrado por las idioteces que dice la chica?  
  
**Gundam Wing, Después de la Guerra...** Así es que, la guerra por fin termino. Pero, ¿qué paso con todos los involucrados? * Relena manda pintar su casa de rosa. Después de todo... es un color TAN lindo. * Trowa se aburre de hacer malabares en el circo y se va a trabajar a un club stripper. Inmediatamente se vuelve un éxito con las mujeres cuarentonas que frecuentan esos lugares. * Dorothy se vuelve hippie al ver que la guerra no es la respuesta. Ahora viaja en una camioneta destartalada por todo el mundo promoviendo el amor y la PAZ * Sin guerra y con nada mejor que hacer, los Managuacs forman un grupo musical llamado "Los Chicos del Desierto" * Duo abre su compañía de seguros "Shinigami vela por su seguridad" * Wufei escribe su propio libro "De Justicia y Débiles Mujeres" * El ex-piloto de Nataku es acosado por furiosas feministas por 6 meses hasta que acepta a ir a ver a un siquiatra. * Sally atiende a Wufei y lo ayuda a ponerse en contacto con su 'mujer interior' * Relena se vuelve diseñadora de modas... y toda la ropa es rosa. * Quatre se vuelve un actor ala Leonardo Di Caprio y gana millonadas haciendo películas. * Zechs se vuelve pintor de arte abstracta (curioso, no es eso... Epyon?) y se vuelve un éxito en París.  
(continuará.... tal vez) 


End file.
